Slow and Steady
by Sanami-Love
Summary: Sanji and Nami spend the night talking about the recent events of WCI while on watch. (This will turn into smut, of course.)
1. Chapter 1

Waves crashed loudly against the bow of the Sunny. It was a starry cold night out on the seas of the Grand Line. Nami, being on watch for the night, sat whistfully peering over the seemingly black abyss of the sea, only illuminated by the moonlight.

She leaned over the crows nest, arms crossed and eyes half lidded, reflecting back on their time in Whole Cake. How they barely managed to escape with their lives intact, and just how much sheer luck played into their escape.

She had no idea how they managed to get out of there. The Yonko were no joke, clearly. Not as if any of their adventures had ever been easy, but this one was clearly took the cake for barely making it out alive.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a faint creaking of a door opening and dim light pouring in from behind her. She peered over to see none other than the curly cook himself, carrying a platter of various fruits along with a fancy glass full of juice, adorned with tangerines on the edges.

"_Nami-San_~" he mouthed to her, waving and smiling. He couldn't call out to her, given it was so late into the night.

Nami smiled, waving back at him. Knowing that the fruit and juice were clearly meant for her. "_He really can be such a sweetheart_." She thought to herself. "_Not that I'd ever tell him that_." She mused, knowing full well how it would send him into full-blown tornado mode.

Sanji made his way up the ladder, balancing the plate and glass ever so diligently on top of his head as he climbed. Nami stifled a giggle, seeing how goofy he looked.

Finally reaching the nest, he took the plate and glass from his head and bowed to her, hand over his heart and eyes closed with a big grin.

"A late night snack, for our beautiful navigator." He stated suavely.

Nami smiled and rolled her eyes, taking the glass. Sanji placed the plate on top of stool.

"Thank you, Sanji-Kun." she said, taking a delighted sip of her juice. Freshly squeezed Mikan, straight from her tangerine trees. A taste she would never get tired of.

He smiled, always so happy to see her enjoying the confections he makes.

Looking closer at his face, she could tell he was rather worn out. Heavy lines beneath his eyes. Who could blame him after everything that went down in the past few days?

"If you'll excuse me, Nami-San." He stated, turning around to climb back down the ladder.

"Wait, Sanji-Kun." Nami stated. He peered back, a curious look in his eye.

"Would you like to stay for a while?" She asked, careful how she worded her request.

Sanji blinked, and then grinned. Little hearts starting to form out of the billowing smoke of his cigarette.

"I would love to accompany you, my lovely beautiful Nami-San!" Sanji exclaimed, still careful not to be too loud. Not that anyone could hear them from that high up, plus the sounds of the waves.

"Drop the flattery already." Nami said sternly. Still, she felt a warm pang in her heart as he said it.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, leaning over the nests railing with her.

"If you dont mind me asking Nami-San, what's on your mind?" He asked, taking out his custom lighter and another cigarette.

She glanced over to him, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked. Had he been able to read her that easily?

"Well, you're leaned over staring off into the distance with a far-away look in your eyes. Somethings gotta be on your mind, right?" Sanji asked, lifting the cigarette to his lips and inhaling as the tiny flame touched the paper.

Nami sighed, fog lifting from the heat of her breath. Of course he would notice. Observation Haki and all.

"We barely made it off of whole cake alive. It just bothers me to think that if even one small thing went wrong, we would all be at the mercy of a Yonko." She revealed, exasperation lining every word.

Sanji listened, opting not to interrupt her and fixating on her face as she spoke.

"And then there was how we almost lost you." Nami said, sorrow in her voice. Her lips tightened as she clenched her teeth slightly.

Sanji looked down, seeing the pained look on her face. "_There it is again. The guilt_.." He thought, chastising himself for the thousandth time that day for making his friends all worry and risk their lives to save him.

"Nami-San...I'm Sor-"

"Sanji-Kun, you dont need to apologize." Nami reiterated. "I know you didn't really have a choice in the matter. We all know. All of us would've done the same thing you did had we been in your position." She stated.

Sanji cast his sight downward. He knew she was right. Hell, they already had a few friends try to sacrifice themselves to protect the rest of the crew. And she was one of them.

Sanji let out a huff of air, smiling weakly.

"I guess we're in the same boat, huh Nami-San?" he said, beginning to stare off into the distance just as she had.

"Well yeah, where do you think we are?" She joked, stretching her arms to gesture the entire ship.

Sanji laughed, breaking from his previous daze. "Oh yeah! I forgot! My bad." he joked.

They laughed together for a moment, and looked back out to sea. Not saying anything to each other for a few minutes. Just listening to the sounds of the waves.

Sanji stole glances at Nami, noting how she looked especially beautiful that night. Her hair glowing in the moonlight, how her eyes reflected their surroundings, how her breath left her lips and floated away into the chilly night air.

At this point, he was just gazing at her. Unable to keep a smile from forming on his lips. He couldn't bring himself to look away even if he tried.

Nami glanced over to him, noticing how he was practically looking into her soul. She felt her heart skip a beat as their eyes met. She managed to look away after a few seconds.

He felt as though his heart melted in those few seconds.

"...Hey, Sanji-Kun. Can I ask you a question?" Nami requested.

Sanji snapped out of his daze. "Y-yes Nami-san?" he managed to stutter out.

"When you were going to be married off to Pudding, we heard you turned her down because you still had adventures with us to go on. Is that true?" she probed.

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Well, I didn't tell her that at all." he stated. "But she's not entirely wrong."

Nami glared at him, just ever so slightly. "So does that mean that you did want to marry her?" she continued to probe.

Sanji huffed. "No, not in the slightest. Don't get me wrong, she was pretty and all, but I'd never want to marry anyone that I barely know." He asserted. "Especially if it's not even my own choice."

"So do you ever want to get married?" Nami inquired.

_"Where is all this coming from? _ _Nami isn't normally the type to discuss anything like this." _Sanji she secretely a romantic just like him?

Taking in another lung-full of smoke, he exhaled.

"At some point, I do want to get married. But right now isn't the time. We still have way too many adventures to go on. Maybe some time after I find All Blue." Sanji said tiredly, trying not to think too hard on it.

Nami looked somewhat confused at the cook. What with all his proclamations of love, she'd assumed he'd be willing to tye the knot at any time. Only to find out they share common ground in that area as well.

"Well, I guess we really are in the same boat." she reiterated.

"Making the same joke twice, are we?" Sanji said, a smug look plastered on his face.

"Yeah, so what?" Nami retorted, playfully snatching his cigarette from his lips and taking in a lung-full of the smoke, looking him dead in the eye as she did so.

"N-Nami-San?!" Sanji exclaimed. His brain felt like it was malfunctioning.

He was somewhere between being worried for her health, and finding her smoking the cigarette _he just had between his lips _the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Sanji gulped. _"Its like an i-indirect k-kiss" _he thought. With that realization, he clenched his nose between his thumb and index finger as hard as he could to keep most of his blood intact. Still not being able to keep some of it from leaking out.

Nami giggled watching him lose his mind over something so small. "You gonna be alright over there?" She teased at him, taking the stick from her lips to pop a tangerine slice into her mouth.

Sanji took a few deep breaths before he could speak again. "Nami-Saaan...Are you trying to kill me?" He whined. He could be sent into orbit via nosebleed if she kept this up.

"Hey, it's you're own fault for being such a pervert." Nami said bluntly.

Sanji sighed. "Oi. For one, I've been like this for as long as I can remember. Two, if you wanted a cigarette you could've just asked." He said taking out another to replace the one she stole.

"_Now that I think of it, his brother's were the exact same way. Maybe it really isn't entirely his fault" _Nami thought. She wasn't about to give him any slack though.

She turns to face him and points the stick towards him.

"You know I can't just ask for things. I have to steal them. I am a thief afterall." She stated.

"That's our Nami-San" Sanji said, smiling as he lit up his third cigarette. "So uh, what exactly compelled you to try smoking?" He asked, still puzzled as to why she wanted to wreck her lungs as he had.

Nami smiled as a memory of Bellmere-San etched itself into her mind. She didn't normally speak so freely about her feelings, but she supposed she was feeling generous tonight. Either that, or it was just because of him.

"My mom used to be a chain smoker." She said, pausing as she wondered if she should continue. "Whenever I smell cigarette smoke, I get this calm feeling washing over me. It's not a good thing to be nostalgic over, but I dont care. It almost makes me feel as though she's still her with me." Nami said, a small smile on her face. "Other than that, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." She finished_. _

Sanji studied her features as she spoke. He'd expected her to look more sad, however she wore a content smile. _"Does that mean she feels relaxed around me?" _A warm feeling spread through his chest at the thought.

"So, what do you think?" He inquired.

In response to his question she took another drag, wanting to be sure of her thoughts on it.

"Well, it tastes pretty terrible. But the taste of the fruit is sorta helping. Other than that, it feels very relaxing." She said, blowing more smoke out into the air.

_"God she looks so beautiful.."_ He thought, admiring the way her lips pursed outward as she exhaled. He so badly wanted to tell her how gorgeous it made her look, abstaining only out of fear that she would send him away.

"Try not to start, alright? We don't need Chopper hounding both of us about it. Besides, if he sees you smoking I'll be the first one he comes after." Sanji stated, the image of a very angry Chopper towering over him in his "Heavy Point" form.

He made a good point. She recalled how Chopper would endlessly berate him for smoking during each physical.

"Yeah, its definitely not worth it." She agreed, putting out the nearly finished cigarette.

"Definitely. Trust me, I wish I hadn't started but I'm already too far gone." Sanji said, remembering how he started smoking as a kid to try to look more mature_. "I was such a dumb kid." _

Nami glanced over his way, trying not to look too hard. He really was very handsome. He changed quite a bit in the two years they were separated. He was much more muscular, his jawline was more defined and his hair had gotten longer.

And his lips looked so soft.

She quickly realized she had been looking a little too long, as Sanji clearly noticed. A faint blush spread across her cheeks. She quickly looked away, but realized she had already been caught.

Sanji felt his breath hitch as he caught her eyes on him. With a look of what was clearly, unmistakably desire in her eyes.

Sanji was no idiot. He had always been extremely perceptive of other peoples emotions. Changes in breathing, eye movement, muscle movement. He was able to read all of it with pinpoint accuracy. Even before honing his observation haki, his ability to read people and situations were always exceptional.

_"At this point, I dont care if she hits me, or sends me off. It's my turn to tease her." _He thought, approaching her with his newfound confidence.

He leaned over close to her ear, whispering in the sexiest tone he could muster:

_"You know, Nami-San... I don't mind if you look. I enjoy having your eyes on me."_

His voice set something off inside her. His breath tickled against her ear, feeling as if electricity had run down her spine. The faint pink blush she wore only a few seconds prior immediately turned scarlet.

She'd halfway had the urge to turn around and pretend like she hadn't been looking at all. But she knew that wouldn't work. Her reaction had been way too noticeable.

Nami turned towards him and looked into his deep blue eyes.

Sanji returned her stare. He quickly realized how close their faces were and felt his heartbeat speed up exponentially.

"Sanji-Kun...I need to ask you something." Nami said, still staring deeply into his soul.

"Y-Yes, Nami-San?" Sanji uttered, swallowing hard after. He could feel heat spreading across his own face.

She stayed silent for a moment, attempting to garner the confidence to ask.

"Do you think...you could ever love just one woman?" Nami asked, crossing her arms against herself. She'd often found herself enjoying Sanji's advances, but didn't want to act on her desire up until recently.

Almost losing him made her realize just how much she felt for him. And it bothered her to no end. Sanji would swoon and fawn over every pretty woman he'd seen. She really didn't know if he could just love only one.

Sanji found himself floored at her question. He wondered if this was just another cruel dream he would eventually wake up from.

Still, dream or not, he still had to try.

"Nami-San...before I answer your question, I feel that I should clarify something to you." He said, looking into her eyes with hard conviction.

"I do swoon over women. However, I don't "love" them. It's just my way of showing my appreciation and respect for them, despite how ridiculous I may look. That aspect of me will never change" He explained. "But...when the woman I love returns my feelings, and accepts me as I am, then yes, I would devote myself to her." Sanji finished, never letting his gaze leave hers.

Nami saw not even a hint of dishonesty in his eyes, and felt nothing but relief wash over her.

"Now, Nami-San...I need to tell you something." Sanji said, breaking their gaze and taking a deep breath before taking her hand in his own and rejoining her gaze.

"Nami-San...I have feelings for you. No woman that I've met so far has made me feel the way that I do about you. So I need to know..if you return those same feelings for me?" Sanji asked, feeling his confidence begin to waver.

There it is again. That warm feeling beginning to spread across her body. Never had she felt this way about anyone in her life. All she knew was that it made her feel content.

"Sanji-Kun...the events that occured over the past few days made me realize something. When you left, I thought I'd never get to see you again. I was devastated at the thought that you might die, and all I could think about was all the times we spent together. The way I was so broken up about you being gone even though you said you'd return, made me realize I care about you so much more than just as a crewmate or friend." Nami said, looking away as her face began to turn scarlet once more.

"Every time you would bring me food, every time you would ask me if I loved you, I would feel something warm in my heart. Something that would make me feel happy. I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I also have feelings for you." Nami finished, being far too flustered to make eye contact.

Sanji's eyes widened at her confession. There was nothing in the world that could ruin the overwhelming joy that came over him. She actually returned the love he felt for her. If this was a dream he prayed that he never wake up.

Sanji wrapped her arms around her, leaving his hands to rest at the small of her back.

"Nami-San, you've made me the happiest man in the world right now." He said, feeling as though he'd never be able to quit smiling.

"Would you be willing to give me a chance to make you happy, Nami-San?" Sanji asked, not sure if she would even be willing to be in a relationship right now. After all, they did still have adventures to go on.

Nami rested her head against his chest, enjoying the scent of his cologne and the feeling of his hardened muscle against her.

"I think...I would like that. But, I wanna take things slow." Nami said, knowing that if they went too fast Sanji would probably die.

"We'll take things as slow as you need, Nami-San." Sanji said, resting his head against hers, enjoying the feel and scent of her light orange hair. He so badly wanted to kiss her, but knew that a nosebleed would probably ruin the moment.

The two embraced for what seemed like hours, relishing in the feeling of each other arms.

Orange light began to peer over the seas, illuminating the blue seas. Sanji felt like cursing time itself for ending their embrace.

"Well, it seems that I'm late for work. Get some sleep Nami-San. I'll be sure to bring you something wonderful to eat later." Sanji said, brushing away her bangs and kissing her forehead.

"Sounds like a good idea. You better hurry, before Luffy wak-"

"Saaannjjiii! Where's the fooood?!" Sanji heard his captain yell out from the kitchen. Sanji sighed.

"Give me a few minutes, alright?" Sanji yelled back, climbing back down and running into the kitchen before Luffy decided to help himself to whatever was in the kitchen.

Nami laughed, and yawned while climbing down as well. Smiling all the while.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji worked tirelessly to fix the crew their daily breakfast. Despite the fact that he felt like if he closed his eyes for too long, he would likely fall asleep standing.

Still, even his weariness couldn't do anything to take the everlasting smile off his face. He still couldn't believe that Nami reciprocated his feelings.

His beautiful Nami-San...he couldn't stop thinking about her after last night. Little hearts began forming at the end of his cigarette as he began thought about her.

The way her light auburn hair swayed on her delicate, lightly freckled shoulders, her pretty brown-red eyes, the way she smelled like tangerines and parchment, the way she often had ink stains on her little fingers...She was just so electrifying. Even when she hadn't just struck him with a thunderbolt!

And then there were her curves. Those legs, that waist, those brea-

"Gah!" Sanji winced, burning himself for the third time that morning. He couldn't tell if it was sleep deprivation or thinking of Nami that had him so distracted this morning, but either way he needed to wake up.

Just as he began reaching for the coffee pot;

"Saaanjii! More food!" Luffy yelled across the kitchen, sitting at the front end of the dining table, banging his silverware against it.

"Oi! Luffy! Shut up! Nami-San is trying to sleep!" Sanji yelled back a decible higher, realizing he likely just caused the chances of Nami waking up to skyrocket.

"I want more fooood. How much longer do I gotta to wait?" Luffy asked, laying his head on the table and pouting like a sad child.

"It'll be a few more minutes Luffy, be patient. The meat still isn't cooked thoroughly." Sanji said, now in a much quiter tone. Turning back to the coffee pot and pouring himself a mugfull and gulping it down.

As he turned back to flip the seasoned fish over, he felt the presence of an elongated hand behind his back.

"Luffy." Sanji began. "Do you remember what happened last time you tried to steal the meat out of the pan?" Sanji inquired in an ominous tone. "You burned your hand, ate the meat and burned your tongue, and got kicked the shit out of by me." Sanji stated, recalling the incident.

"If you're that desperate for more food.." Sanji said, reaching over for a nearly expired loaf of bread. "Then eat this. It'll only be a couple more minutes." He finished, handing the bread over.

Luffy grumbled, but still ate the bread happily.

Shortly after, Sanji approached him with a massive plate full of seasoned fish that could feed at least six people.

Luffy's eyes lit up as he gladly began eating the fish before Sanji had even finished handing him the plate.

"Thanks Thanji! You're tha bethst!" Luffy said happily through mouthfuls of food.

Sanji was about to scold luffy for talking with his mouth full, when the kitchen door opened and their tall skeleton musician walked in.

"Yoho, Goodmorning Sanji-San, Luffy-San." Brook greeted them eloquently. "Sanji-san, might I have some tea to go with my breakfast?" He asked, sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"The usual, coming right up." Sanji said, giving a slight smile to his skeletal friend.

As time passed, the rest of the crew members excluding Nami came to join breakfast time.

At this point, Sanji would become lost in his work. Moving diligently to meet all the crews dietary needs.

And yet, even as he focused on his work he still couldn't get Nami out of his mind.

"Nami-san is my girlfriend~.." He kept thinking, unable to keep a grin off his face.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by some crew members. Namely Robin, Zoro, and Brook.

"Oi. Shitcook. Stop imagining pervy shit while making my food. I don't want drool or any of your other bodily substances ruining my onigiri." Zoro snapped, clearly trying to wipe the smile of Sanji's face.

"Fuck off Mosshead. Here's your damn onigiri. Try not to choke. Or don't, I don't really care." Sanji retorted, handing Zoro his onigiri and still smiling. Not even he was going to ruin his good mood.

"Huh. Still smiling. Must've been a pretty good wet dream then huh?" Zoro sarcastically said, biting into his riceball.

"Now now, boys." Robin said calmly, setting down her cup of tea. "Lets try to have a peaceful meal. It's such a nice morning." She said, turning to Zoro and patting his head.

Zoro's raised an eyebrow at her, but relented. "Fine, whatever." He said, returning to his onigiri.

"Heh. He might act tough but even he can't resist a pretty ladies charms every now and then." Sanji thought, giving a look of 'thank you' to Robin that she clearly accepted.

"Guess I owe her a new book for that.." Sanji thought to himself.

Robin had to admit, she was curious as to why he looked so chipper despite looking as if he'd had no sleep at all. She wasn't one to pry, though.

Sanji made his way over to Brook, carrying a small serving of scones for the musician.

"Ah, thank you Sanji-san." Brook said, eagerly taking one of the scones and dipping it into his tea. "Yoho, I have to say Sanji-san, you do look rather chipper this morning. Might I ask what has you so lively today?" Brook asked in his usual merry tone.

"..What do I say? I don't really feel right about telling the crew about Nami and I's relationship without her permission.." Sanji thought for a moment.

"Oh, I just had a good dream is all." Sanji lied, as he poured the musician more tea.

"Ha! Knew it was a wet dream!" Zoro shouted across the kitchen. Sanji glared at him, and just as he was about to snap back at him, Robin reached over and pulled Zoro's ear, causing him to wince.

"No more of that please. I'd like to be able to enjoy my morning." Robin said, giving Zoro a slight glare.

"Ah, so it was that kind of dream. No wonder you look so happy!" Brook said, leaning over to whisper to Sanji. "Hey, hey, what color were her panties?" He asked eagerly, awaiting the cooks response.

"Sorry Brook, wasn't that kind of dream. Mossheads just being a dipshit as usual." Sanji whispered back. "Sorry, I'll tell you later. Nami-san should be waking up soon so I need to bring her her meal." Sanji said, waving to him as he picked up Nami's platter and walked out of the kitchen.

"That was close." He thought as he strolled through the cold misty deck of the Sunny. Truthfully he couldn't come up with anything convincing enough to tell Brook. Oh well, he was just happy to be able to get away from the others for a moment to see his beloved Nami-san.

Currently, it was 10am. Nami should've had four hours of sleep and would likely be up. As much as he wished she could get more sleep, she was their navigator. Her role in the crew was one of, if not the most important jobs on the Sunny.

Sanji reached into his jacket pocket and took out another one of his death brand cigarettes and lit it up as he neared the girls room. Taking a long drag just before knocking on the bedroom door.

"Nami-san my dearest~..It's Sanji. I've brought you something lovely to eat." Sanji said in his usual chipper, lovey tone. A moment later, he heard a click and the door began to open.

"Good morning, Sanji-Kun." Nami said with a smile. "Whatever you have, it smells amazing. Come on in." She said, yawning as she finished her sentence.

Sanji entered the room and set the plate on the small circular table nestled between two red chairs. He turned to gaze at her, feeling overcome with joy as he did.

She hadn't brushed her hair or gotten dressed for the day yet. She was wearing a long sleeve, form fitting yellow sweater and fuzzy blue pajama pants with little hearts on them. And yet she still looked so angelic.

He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down. First, taking a swig of her freshly squeezed orange juice. Sanji took a seat in the other chair, sitting across from her.

"You look so pretty today." He said, gazing at her.

Nami raised an eyebrow, but smiled and continued to enjoy her meal. It wasn't unlike him to tell her she looked nice even when she looked a mess.

"Whatever you say." She said, glancing away with a slight blush. Looking back to see Sanji had taken her hand in his own, gently rubbing his thumb against the back her hand.

"So...now that we're dating...is there anything you'd like to do once we reach land?" Sanji asked, scratching his cheek.

Nami blushed a little harder as watched him fiddle with some strands of his hair. "He's so cute when he's nervous.." She thought, trying to think of something she wanted to do date wise.

"Um..Well, we don't have to be on land for a date. I do have one idea though.." Nami said, beginning to fiddle with her own hair.

"Im all ears, my love." Sanji said eagerly.

"Well...we could go down to the aquarium bar tonight and maybe have a few drinks. Sound good?" She said with a bright smile.

That was a really good idea. The aquarium bar was a pretty romantic place to have a date too. He just hoped no one would just decide to hang out down there tonight.

"Thats sounds wonderful, Nami-san. Its a date." He said gleefully, taking her empty cup and plate and stacking them.

"You bet. And don't be late." Nami said jokingly as she stood up from her chair and walked to her vanity.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." Sanji said, watching as Nami began to brush her long hair out. Wanting to feel how soft her hair was.

"Nami-san, would it be alright if I help fix your hair? I'm actually pretty good with hairstyling." Sanji inquired hopefully. He really wanted to run his fingers through those beautiful orange locks of hers.

"So a master chef and a hairdresser, huh?" Nami joked as she handed him the brush. "Alright, show me what you can do." She said, standing back in front of the mirror.

"Yes ma'am." Sanji said getting up from his seat to stand behind her.

He began collecting her from around her shoulders and bringing it back, loving how soft it felt against his fingers.

He brushed the hair out from the bottom and began to separate and braid it, bringing it up and putting together high braided bun.

"Now, turn to face me." Sanji said.

Nami turned around to face him, blushing from the proximity. She watched Sanji's face as he focused on fixing her bangs and pulling a few strands of hair loose to hang in front of her face.

He was incredibly handsome. His eyes were so pretty, and his eyebrows had a strange charm to them. His jaw was well defined and his beard gave him a slightly rugged, sexy look. And his lips, they looked so soft.

They looked so irresistably soft.

Sanji tucked a single hair behind her ear, bringing his thumb to caress her cheek. He looked into her eyes, realizing she was staring at his lips. He began to look at her own, and couldnt resist leaning towards them.

Their foreheads and noses touched, feeling each others breath on each other. Eyes becoming half-lidded, slowly inching closer until their lips were mere millimeters apart.

Their lips brushed ever so gently, driving the two over the edge. Lips met eagerly in what felt like pure ecstacy, moving together in unison in a sweet, normal fashion at first. Sanji glided his tongue against her upper lip, begging for her own. Her tongue glided against his own, allowing their kiss to become more heated. Lips opened wider to fully taste each other as light moans filled the quiet room.

He tasted like smoke and spices, and she tasted like sweet oranges.

Sanji's hands began to wander down her sides, lightly running them up and down. Nami ran one hand through his hair excitedly, and one hand felt his chest with need. She ran her hand down to reach under his shirt, feeling the hardened muscle of his abs underneath. Sanji moaning slightly at the feeling of her soft hand and nails running against his skin.

Sanji moved a hand to feel her hips, cautiously tucking his thumb in the side to feel her soft skin, and moving his other to just under her breast as just barely felt her with thumb.

Nami began moving her hand downwards, slipping her fingers past his waistband, slowly trying to inch further downward. Sanji felt his hard member twitch with pure desperation to be touched by her.

Nami slipped her fingers in halfway just as she heard the bedroom door open.

The two immediately separated, faces stained tomato red as Robin looked at them with what was pure amusement on her face.

"H-Hi Robin..." Nami said, dying of embarassment. She couldn't have walked in at a worse time. Sanji just had his hand on his neck, staring at the floor in sheer mortification.

Robin couldn't have been anymore amused.

"Well, I guess I know why you looked so happy this morning, Cook-san." Robin said smiling. "Sorry, I just dropped by to grab one of my books." She said, walking by the two nonchalantly and grabbing said book. She walked back to the door.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word to the others if thats what the two of you want. Congratulations." Robin said as she began to close the door. "Have fun, Nami." Robin said with a teasing smile as she left.

Nami fell to the floor in shame. "Well. That was completely mortifying." Nami said, glancing over at Sanji who was still an embarassed mess.

"I-uh...Sorry, Nami-san. I got a little carried away." Sanji said, giving her a slight nervous smile.

"Don't be sorry. I did too. Besides...it felt really good." Nami said, not daring to look him in the eyes as she said it.

Sanji walked over her way and helped her back up.

"Im glad you think so...It did for me too." He stated, placing a finger on her chin to lift her face up to his own.

Sanji brought his lips to hers once again, but this time the kiss being short and sweet.

"Nami-san...kissing you feels so wonderful. I honestly don't want to stop. But, we've got jobs to do. So, I'll leave you to get ready for day." He said, bringing his arms around her for a moment. "That being said, I'll see you tonight in the aquarium." He said, smiling brightly as ever.

"Yeah. Its a date. I'll see you then, Sanji-Kun." Nami said, smiling but still shaking from the prior embarassment.


End file.
